A New Year
by Lord Ravenwood
Summary: AU Faberry Fluffly New Year's Eve Oneshot Companion piece to 'A Fresh Start'. They always said not to start out the New Year out with a regret. A oneshot about Quinn and Rachel finally giving into what they want the most, each other. M to be safe.


**AN: I am sure like a lot of other Fanfiction writers, here is a classic Fabary New Years tale. Of course, it is AU with slight changes. But honestly it's just a fluffy oneshot. Enjoy and Happy New Years!**

 **Unbeated, pardon any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

* * *

"You're running out of time, Berry." Santana commented next to her as she sipped from the fruity drink in her hand.

The old Glee Clubbers had always made it a point to try and get together for the holidays with whoever came back to town for the break. This year was one of the lucky ones, with almost everyone coming back to Lima for Christmas and stayed for New Years.

This time, Quinn had hosted the party at the large Fabary home. The blonde had done well at Yale, wearing a string of pearls around her neck in a woman's business suit most of the time, she had finally achieved the respect she was looking for. Now she was a rising star in the New York City Justice system working as a public defender with hopes to become the Police Commissioner one day.

Not to say that Rachel haven't been doing well, great even. It took a number of months to fully move past the shell shock of Finn's death. For almost a year she couldn't go without bursting in tears when she thought of Finn or smelled someone wearing his cologne. She finished top of her class at NYADA and was picked up for an off Broadway production. Her first part didn't earn her glory like she thought it would. It was not until her starring role in an off Broadway production of _Les Miserables_ that her name got known by the elite of New York.

Then came all the starring roles, music labels, and now her first on screen production. Only at the age of 24. She smiled slightly as she sipped from her drink, she remembered when she was in highschool, thinking everything would just be handed to her.

Her eyes caught hazel from across the room. Quinn gave Rachel her 'special smile', or that is what Rachel called it. Rachel was ever the only person that got a full teethed smile from the blonde. She gave her a small wink before turning back to speak to Puck who was looking at her with large puppy dog eyes, dressed sharply in his Air Force dress blues.

Then there was _that_ issue. Quinn. It seemed that the blonde would never stop being the center of her problems. She had accepted a long time ago, that the reason she was always drawn to the girl was because she actually had _liked_ Quinn. There was something about her, even in Freshmen year, when she first saw Quinn, she saw past the carefully crafted wall.

She realized her feelings Junior year and she flinched hard at the thought of Senior year. All the hints, everything she tried to do to make Quinn she how very much she was in love with her. But she launched onto Finn, Finn was always Rachel's safety blanket, her shield when she got afraid of her feelings. She always wondered if he knew that she only ever wanted Quinn.

After leaving highschool she thought for sure her feelings for Quinn would die and leave. The distance between them would kill the words left unsaid. But she found herself thinking about the blonde more and more with each passing months. Trying to reach out, trying to explain herself.

It was not until the summer after Freshmen year she was able to finally get Quinn alone with her in Lima. There Quinn explained she just needed time away from everyone. After her accident and the failure of Rachel's wedding, she just needed to put distance between her and her old life.

But with that smile, the blonde reached over the cafe's table and gently took hers and said, "But I realized that I didn't want to be away from my first and real friend."

After that, the next three years of college was a fury of exams, tests, and weekends with Quinn. Purely as friends, of course. But during that time, they dated no one. Never talked about any boys, or girls for that matter. They just enjoyed each other company's. Rachel would be lying to herself if she didn't try to hog all of Quinn's attention, worried that she would find someone else at Yale.

Of course came the mistake of getting drunk one night near the end of Senior year and telling Santana about her long standing crush on Quinn from Senior year. The Latino girl only started laughing and said, "I fucking called it."

Then started the now almost 2 year long Santana Lopez master plan of wooing Quinn Fabary. Which came down to the basic fact of, "Berry, she eye fucks you at every chance. Grow a pair and kiss her."

But, while Rachel might be a little fireball in every other aspect of her life, when it came to Quinn she was deathly afraid of pushing to become more than friends.

* * *

Quinn sighed and used that perfect forced smile at Puck. She could smell the beer coming off of him like waves as he tried to sweet talk her like they were still in highschool.

Her eyes caught Rachel's from across the room, it seemed every time she saw the woman she couldn't help but to smile fully.

Not to speak ill of the dead, but Finn never had a chance with Rachel. Quinn, in her weird and childish way, had marked Rachel for her own the first day of Freshman year. Being born and raised in an extreme Right-Wing Christian household and finding out over the years that she was more interested in boobs than dick was a very odd adventure for her.

She thought changing her name, losing all the weight would help. Becoming Quinn would castaway Lucy and she would become the perfect little angel her parents only wanted. That worked all of three hours before she bet both the best and worst thing in her life; Rachel Berry.

Quinn, at the end of the day, was a hopeless romantic. Though in public she projected a cool and serious outlook on life, she believed that the first time she saw Rachel she fell in love. Love at first sight, something so pure that she thought she had found that one thing that finally connected all the other pieces of her together.

Then she ordered a slushie to be thrown at her, because she was so afraid of her feelings. It was not until after she got knocked up, went through hell because she was knocked up and came out the other side that she realized, just perhaps she might of been a _little_ too rough with Rachel.

She was not some 7 year old boy who teased the girl because he liked her. So started the very slow and steady progress to get Rachel to realize that she never met anything she met and that she wanted to very very gay with her.

Over the years, she slowly realized that Rachel was feeling the same thing she was. But at this point, she was honestly starting to wonder how many more hints she was going to have to throw her way. Having 'weekend dates' all through college and now sharing a nice cozy loft in New York as the two worked on their careers.

Though at this point, Rachel could more than afford to move out on her own, she simply refused to leave it seemed.

If that wasn't obvious enough for Quinn to see Rachel loved her as much as she loved Rachel, then the sexual tension that hung over each other in almost every moment was enough to tell the girl that those lingering glances were the same she threw Rachel's way.

* * *

So here Rachel stood, almost midnight, sipping her drink next to the equally alone Santana whom was still not able to win back Brittany's heart. Or perhaps it was that Santana didn't want to be Brittany's. Honestly Rachel couldn't keep up with the girl.

"You only have 2 minutes, come on Berry, don't start another year with another regert." Santana tried to reason with the woman.

"But what if she smacks me for touching her. You know how much Quinn hates when people hug her, or even pats her on her shoulder."

"That's for anyone else but you. Jesus Berry, she's like a bitch in heat for you."

"Quinn is not a bitch, Santana."

"Only one 1 minute, come on, Berry. Don't start the year out with regert. Start it with love." Santana gave her a slight push from the wall as she smirked.

Rachel stumbled a bit, she didn't know what caused her to keep walking. But as she stumbled, she felt a pair of very familiar strong arms wrapping around her form. Being pressed against a rather soft body, her eyes looked up to meet Quinn's hazel ones.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that. Quinn's hand drifting up and down the curve of her back in the tight black dress she wore. Or how Rachel's arm clasped around the back of Quinn's neck. But in the background she heard the count down starting, "10, 9, 8."

Quinn smiled and whispered down at her, warm minty breath hitting across her face, "They say at New Years you should go for what you always wanted. Even if you don't get it, you can finish the year doing something you were always afraid of doing."

"7,6,5."

"And what have you been afraid of doing all this year?" Rachel looked up at Quinn from under thick and long eyelashes.

"Lots of things, like not telling you how deeply and madly I am in love with you. And how I have thoughts of fucking you on our kitchen table when you come in at the morning dressed on in a t-shirt."

"4,3,2."

Rachel's cheeks flushed red at Quinn's words. that had been another part of the Grand Santana's plan, wear as little as clothing as possible when in the privacy of the shared home to drive Quinn to the point of snapping.

She gave a small giggle and brought herself closer to Quinn, whispering near her jaw, "That sounds _really_ nice."

"1. Happy New Years!"

But the ball dropping on the television was only forgotten as Quinn dipped her head down to gently pressed a chaste kiss to Rachel's lips. The smaller woman gave a small moan at the feel of Quinn's soft lips against hers. And when the blonde started to pull back, afraid she had crossed a line, she felt herself being thrown against the nearby wall and Rachel's arms pulling her lips down back to hers.

Oh yes, what a _very_ good way to start a new year.


End file.
